


The Temptations of Rei Ryuugazaki

by theblindtorpedo



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindtorpedo/pseuds/theblindtorpedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some demons are born hearing voices.</p><p>It is these chosen that are destined to fly to earth. Their duty: to spread sin and carry a human soul back down to Hell.</p><p>Rei Ryuugazaki fully expects to fulfill his duty.</p><p>Things do not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Temptations of Rei Ryuugazaki

“I think I must be very lonely.”

“That’s illogical, Nagisa. You either are or you aren’t.”

“No, Rei! Points of reference are important! You should know that. See likewe’re demons, servants of desire and sin and evil, and all that stuff. But I don’t feel very bad. I don’t think I even know what bad means. Because I like it here. Everyone here is so nice, to me at least. So how do I know if I’m lonely or not? The only voice I hear is yours. It’s not the same I guess.”

Rei sighs. “No I suppose it isn’t.”

The blond boy’s face is downcast, staring intently at the dark river that flows around their feet. Nagisa kicks a little, drops of water hit Rei’s calves and he shivers involuntarily. The disturbances flow outwards, frothy green disappearing between the looming gnarled trees. This riverbed is cast in shadow, far from the main city. They agree that it is one of the most beautiful places in Hell. They come here often, just the two of them.

“When do you leave?” Nagisa asks, although he knows the answer.

“Tomorrow.”

“Are you excited? You’re finally going to get to meet him. The biggest day of your life.”

“I would be lying if I said I am not looking forward to the challenge of my mission. And I am interested in seeing his face. Although, I must admit I feel like I have known him my entire life. He’s as much a part of me as my heart.”

“That’s what I mean.” Nagisa’s voice is solemn. “I don’t have that. And now you’re going to leave and I am going to be all alone and even lonelier than before.”

“Hey, don’t be like that! I’ll come back! And I’ll bring him with me.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

 * * * * *

Rei wants to touch the baby. He wants to hold it and coo in its ear and bury his face against the soft red fuzz atop its head. _Rin Matsuoka_. Finally a name. _Rin Mastuoka, Rin Matsuoka, RIN MATSUOKA_. A mantra that sets his heart aflame, for he has always known this person was his reason for being. There’s not much he can do this early, while Rin is so young. He has nothing but contempt for those who start their work while their Wards are children. Those demons consort with parental demons, to plant malice and hurt and cruelty and fear in young hearts and minds. He avoids Rin’s parents as best as he can lest he encounter their own demons, but he visits now and then, just to gaze at his human. Most of the time he spends familiarizing himself with the human world. Full materialization exhausts him. So he walks as a phantom shadow through the streets of Japan. There is no deficit in things he can see and do. He climbs tall mountains and gazes upon billowing fields. He dives through water and shoots high above clouds to survey from above. The earth is so wide and far brighter than Hell. But all the time in the back of his mind: _Rin Matsuoka. Rin Matsuoka._

Now the voice that followed him through Hell for the past a hundred and fifty years of his life, that voice in his head can say its own name.

Rei is happy for it.

For him.

Yet they are not just a duet. From both his training and instinct he knows there is another who will play their game. He does not know this one’s name, but he has a memory of that first moment in the hospital. Standing across the bed, piercing blue eyes and dark hair, white robes draped around pale shoulders and a white circle of light around his head.

 * * * * *

Rin is ten years old now. He is sleeping, chest rising and falling evenly.

“What do you plan to do with him?”

The voice feels like a cool breeze rolling against his non-present skin.

“Hello,” he turns cordially to see another boy standing in the corner of the room. The same blue eyes he remembers from the hospital room.

“What do you plan to do with him, demon?”

“I might ask the same of you, angel.”

“I learned from the humans that’s a term of endearment on Earth.”

“It’s good to see you’ve been doing your research. I do want a worthy opponent after all. But if not angel, what should I call you then?”

“Haruka Nanase. Haru to you.”

“Pleased to meet you. I’m Rei Ryuugazaki.”

“Rei.” The angel says the name casually, rolling it across his tongue. Testing it.

“I didn’t say you could call me by my first name!”

“Does it bother you?”

“Oh, well I suppose if it’s you it’s all right. Since we’re intimate, in a way.”

“Intimate. Hm. That’s not what I would have said. Connected?”

“Intimate. But not enough that I’ll tell you my plans! Rei Ryuugazaki is no fool!”

“Shh, you’ll wake him.”

“He can’t hear us.”

“But you know he can feel you, look.”

It was true. At Rei’s small outburst Rin had started to shift on the bed, small distressed sounds from his mouth. Haru leaned down, a quick touch of lips to a forehead and Rin gave one last shudder and quieted.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Rei says, “I prefer it when he’s like that. Distressed. It shows he actually has feelings, passion, life.”

“Or perhaps you like it because that’s how he gets when your spirit form is around him. You’re pretty selfish.”

“Would you expect anything different from a demon?”

“Of course not.”

 * * * * *

Time passes quickly on Earth and before he realizes Rin is now fifteen years old. Rei has been biding his time for far too long. So, he chooses a form similar to how he appears in Hell, tall and broad shouldered with deep red glasses. Attractive.

“Do you want to go out?”

Rei closes the math textbook in his hands, blinking upward in feigned surprise.

“I mean, do you want to . . . “ Rin’s scratching the back of his neck, averting his eyes and Rei feels an immense fondness blossom in his chest. “Do you want to go out with me sometime, somewhere else? I don’t like that we only end up doing schoolwork all the time. I know you’re my tutor and all, but I want us to be . . . friends.”

“I’d love to.”

“Oh. W-well, that’s great!” Rin sets his hands palm against the table, grounding himself. He takes a deep breath and the nervousness melts from his limbs as he leans forward, sharp grin spreading across his face. Rei laughs obviously behind his hand.

“Perhaps we should return to the problems? There’s a test next week-“

“Shit! I forgot!”

“Typical.”

“I don’t need to take that from you speedo glasses!” Said glasses are ripped from a demons face and held teasingly between the redhead’s fingers. Rin smirks, but he doesn’t expect his companion to kick him under the table, so that when the blue-haired boy lunges across the table he takes the other by surprise. Rei’s weight falls on top of Rin with an undignified thump and glasses are wrestled from loosed hands, as their owner sits up triumphant, knees hugging Rin’s chest. Rin is fixated on the sight above him, the body hunched over. Blue bangs hang past his face, darkened from the background ceiling light. But each line and muscle in that face is smooth and sharp. There is a metallic glint in the other boy’s eyes. It mesmerizes.

“Rei?”

Then Rei moves off him and the light brightens his face and Rin is robbed of the spectre.

 * * * * *

The other demon sits at the edge of the pool. He seems amused by the scene before him, arms folded behind his black haired head. Bored green-blue eyes match the chlorine pool water, undulating in small waves, cut with white moonlight. Rei had been surprised to encounter Duke Sousuke on Earth looking after such a simple human, but the divine assignments were not to be questioned. The brown haired angel stands next to the demon, feet spread in a defensive stance.

“I’m unsure of your intentions,” the angel (Makoto, his name was Makoto) had said before, “But I can’t oppose you unless presented with just reason.”

“See, they’re ridiculously noble,” Sousuke had said, “Remember, you can use that to your advantage.” The halo’s flare was the only sign of the angel’s indignation, his face remaining serene.

So the angel watches warily. Now, the silver haired boy is speaking. Nitori his name was? Nitori cannot see his angel and demon; he has eyes only for his corporeal swimming pupil. The boy’s mouth moves, but Rei does not process the words. He can feel Rin in the distance, the plan progressing as expected. Sousuke cannot feel Rin’s approach, but he understands the mission and so had allowed Rei to borrow his Ward for such purposes.

Rin is at the window now and Rei does not have to turn his head to see it. Makoto won’t notice. His green eyes are focused on the two demons and Ward. He has no awareness for any other human. Humans are not a threat to his Ward, only the demons that whisper in their ears.

Rei pushes his way through the water until he is chest to chest with the small boy. Nitori blushes prettily. Makoto’s hands clench.

“I am so glad you’re here to teach me. Honestly, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Rei’s voice is raised so Rin must hear it through the cracked window. He leans down and grasps Nitori’s elbows, plastering on the most sincere and earnest face he can muster.

“Show me more. I enjoy learning swimming from you.”

Another hour of practice: Rei can feel Rin watching the entire time. When he makes to leave Makoto leans in for a farewell exchange.

“Nothing bad happened today, but I’m sorry I can’t allow you to engage with Nitori again. Whatever you were doing, now he’s getting too personally invested. It’s dangerous. You must understand. If you try again I will have to fight you.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary.”

“Stay in your lane, Ryuugazaki,” Sousuke adds, “and even Makoto will agree we’ll stay in ours. Glad we could help. See ya.”

“Goodbye, Ryuugazaki. Tell Haru I say hello.”

“Thank you. I will. Goodbye.”

Outside his hair crinkles in the cold and Rin is waiting, toeing the pavement. As expected, if the seeds of jealousy had been successfully.

Yet he is not alone. Another boy peers through the darkness. He is a very human boy, but with a familiar face. Rei curses at himself for falling for such a simple deception, relying too strongly on his supernatural senses.

“I didn’t expect to see you here.” He looks at Rin, but the words are meant for his companion.

“Haru and I were just walking by . . .”

Then Haru speaks and for the first time Rei hears his human voice. It sounds gravelly and rough compared to his angelic vocals. “We saw you training. I was talking to Rin. About you.”

“I hope he hasn’t said anything incriminating.” The angel shrugs.

“No! No!” Rin shakes his head vehemently, “Haru admires you! You work so hard. C’mon why don’t we all go get something warm to eat? I’m freezing. You know next time you should have just asked to swim with me though. Nitori’s a good kid, but I am the Captain after all. You should only take lessons from me!”

Rin’s eagerness bodes well for the ineffectiveness of any potential angelic sabotage. The demon’s smile is triumphant.

“Really? Wow, thank you! Let’s go!”

Rei crosses and falls in step next to the two others as they walk into town.

_You won’t win. See how I’ve begun? First sin. But what is your plan? What words about me did you tell him?_

 * * * * *

He is sweet and he is kind to Rin’s ears at least. He whispers entrancing words into a receptive mind. When Rin loses a race, over hot coffee in hand Rei speaks of how terrible the winner are. What brutes, what underserving individuals, they have not worked like Rin has. He can see the resentment he stirs boil in Rin’s veins and his own blood runs hot for an entirely different reason.

 * * * * *

They go shopping. Rin isn’t one for frivolities, but Rei regales him with such fabulous tales. Arabian kings surrounded by fine silk clothes, rich food, shimmering gold. They would have the best. They deserved the best.

“I think you’d look so beautiful as a king.”

So Rin walks out with an expensive jacket, then an ear stud, soon a silver-plated watch, many others. These material things are no king’s hoard, but they make him feel powerful and Rei looks at him with such admiration. He had not imagined he would enjoy such things, but Rin does admit he likes the weight of the items on his person. Rei’s hands skim over them, pressing wealth into the skin, imprinting avarice. Rin thinks he can get used to this. His bank account dwindles, but such precious items surround him!

 * * * * *

“Do you want some more?”

“Nnngh, too much.” A hand moves to push Rei away, but its owner misses its target and the palm slams down on the floor. Rin lolls his head.

“No of course not.” Rei hands over a new bottle. “You can always have more. It’ll make you feel better.”

“You always give me too much! But I AM feeling better. So light, wild, I feel really good! Like you said.”

“I’m happy.”

Rin’s body slumps and leans into Rei’s shoulder. He breathes a contented sigh. “Wow, you smell sooooo clean” He giggles and nuzzles inward, open-mouthed kisses climb the slope to reach open neck. Teeth scrape gently at Rei’s skin.

“Like an angel. My angel, Rei!”

“Thank you.”

 * * * * *

The real angel is easy to spot. His halo is a beacon between columns of grey rain. Haru is perched on the pier, staring out at the sea.

“It’s been a year. Where have you been? Neglecting your responsibilities! We are supposed to be competing!”

“I am competing.”

“You haven’t done anything.”

“That’s not true. You just don’t see my influence yet. I don’t think you know how to play this game. You should just drop out if you don’t get it. Heaven and Hell don’t need people who don’t appreciate the other side’s work.”

The demon sputters, “I’m doing my best! Haru, I can only aspire to be as great as you!”

“Huh? As great as the me you just said does nothing?”

“Well, that’s not what’s great about you.”

Haru tilts his head questioningly.

Rei sits heavily. If he were in human form he’d think the wet wood would seep cold into his skin. Yet all he feels is anxious warmth as he pointedly looks out at the horizon line instead of at the brilliant angel at his side. “I just can’t help myself. I suppose it’s natural demonic jealousy. You’re so smooth and calm and-and beautiful. Normal angel beauty that is, but we don’t have anything like you in Hell. And I always wanted, well, wondered-”

“What is it?”

Rei’s voice is almost inaudible over the sound of the rain.

“Could you show me your wings?”

Haru does not respond. Stupid request! The silence drags on for minutes and it only serves to agitate Rei’s regrets. What kind of disgraceful demon was he, to desire to see an angel so? He blocks his own vision and imagines that each splash of rain on the bay is his soul dropping away, escaping this shameful situation.

“Hey, Rei.”

“Yes?”

“Didn’t you say you wanted to see this?”

Vision flies into being and, oh is this some hallucination? Haru is there, in front of him with a small smile. Only the bare minimum quirk of the lips, but that alone he would deem a miracle; he had never seen Haru smile. Yet he finds his eyes drawn to the appendages on either side. Wings indeed, but not feathers like those of the raptors that circle the skies of Hell. Haru’s wings are made of glistening scales, each with their own iridescent color. They shimmer under the halo light, rippling as if they have a life of their own.

“Surprised?”

“It’s nothing like I could have imagined.”

“I don’t know what you expected.”

“Perhaps like a bird?”

“That’s stupid. I’m not a bird.”

“I can see that.”

The wings close in tighter, completely enveloping the young demon.

“I’m an angel,” Haru confirms.

“Rin’s angel.”

“Of course. Rin’s angel, but I’m yours too.”

Haru is not asking, he is not questioning, he is affirming. Rei believes in the systems and facts of the world. Solid rules give structure. They allow more freedom in that he does not have to worry about falling with a safety net. He has always succumbed to the comfort of universal truths. Haru’s voice calls to him, stating one such truth. An angel and demon are eternally bound together.

Yet still Rei hopes that neither Heaven nor Hell is watching when damned and holy lips meet.

 * * * * *

Rin lets out a jubilant cry as they fall into bed, a tangled mass of limbs. More laughter and gasps escape kiss-reddened lips as they stroke every inch of skin they can reach, reveling in the contact. Rei never takes off his glasses, they disappear off his face, but he does not think Rin notices when he is kissing his forehead and nose and lips and lower . . . lower . . . The bed creaks, but that is of no notice to the lovers caught in their frenzy.

Rei does not realize that it is he that will come first. His orgasm takes him by surprise as he shudders on top of Rin, biting into a shoulder. This only elicits a, dare Rei think heavenly, whimper from the boy underneath him. He needs to hear more. Craves it more than anything he has ever wanted. He slips a hand between them and strokes until the red head comes with a prolonged cry.

They lay for several moments, catching their breaths.

“I’ll clean us off.” Rei moves to lift himself until a hand drags him back down.

“No. Later,” Rin says. He tries to be authoritative, but Rei can already hear the sated lethargy seeping through his voice. Far more convincing are the arms that wrap around him, pulling him into a spooning position. Rei does not struggle. Soon Rin’s snores echo in his ears.

Haru is sitting on the floor, gazing at the bed, elbows on knees and chin cupped in his hands.

“This must make you pretty angry,” Rei whispers smugly. Lust had certainly been the easiest sin to incite.

“I don’t mind. In fact I'd like it if you and he would do that more often.”

"You're a lame angel, just letting me possess your Ward like this."

"That's not a problem. Since I possess both of you."

Another angelic smile, deeply unsettling.

* * * * *

Bare feet pad silently across the floor. He turns the alarm clock off and picks up the phone on the side table. Three missed calls from Nitori. Four texts:  
 _Where are you?_  
 _Practice is starting!_  
 _Are you coming today?_  
 _Are you okay? You've missed five practices. Please be our true Captain!  
_

Rei types out a quick response.

_This is Rei. The captain is fine. Don’t worry. He will not be coming to practice today._

He turns the phone off and places it back next to the lamp and pads into the kitchen. Rich food. Breakfast in bed.

By the time Rin realizes he’s missed swim practice he is laying on the floor in a food induced stupor.

“Missing one more isn’t too bad,” he says to the ceiling, oblivious to the fact that the cause of his absences is sitting right next to him.

“Of course not,” Rei replies and flips another page of the book, “say, would you like to go out tonight?”

 * * * * *

He had intended to push Rin even further tonight. Yet he can’t focus. Haru tails them invisibly, his spiritual presence scratching at the demon’s concentration. Rei struggles to understand. What kind of demon could he be if he could not predict his opponent’s motives? The angel oozed a worrying surety. He did not seem phased by any of Rei’s successes. Some trick it must be. Haru waits so patiently. Perhaps a devastating final blow would soon shatter all his calculated work. He will fall from grace again. He will be even a failure among demons.

It is late. Dinner had been sober in more ways than one. The two walk home in silence. Rei’s hand is limp in the other boy’s. Rin’s fingertip taps worrying against the back of his hand.

“You seem nervous," Rin says.

“It’s nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

Rei thinks of two pairs of lips, mortal and supernatural.

“No.”

Suddenly, both Rin’s hands are twisted and he is pinned against the nearest wall. Haru’s aura of peace and calm laps at the edges of Rei’s mind, but it is not enough to affect him in his current state. The proximity only serves to aggravate the demon further.

“What do you want?” he says though gritted teeth, the question directed at two.

“Y-you?”

“What? Me? No, I’m asking you!”

Rin is confused. He thought he had given the right answer.

“Please let me go!”

He struggles, but the demon’s strength will not yield.

“Answer the question! What do you want?”

Beside them Haru shakes his head. The angel will not answer. Rei will show him. He will show him who Rin belongs to.

“Rin, you tell him what you want! For your future, your life!”

Rin is struggling find the right words that will placate his unstable lover. “I want –ah –ah I want people to know me. To care about m-me.“ His voice comes out with difficulty, trapped where Rei presses against his chest.

“Yes! Fear you! Envy you!” Heavy, ragged breaths blow across his face. Rin is hot, like a fire is closing in upon him. He feels sick.

Haru moves closer. “How can they fear him when you lower him to a level as low as that?”

“Shut up!” Rei yells and Rin quakes at the sound.

“Rei, Rei, what’s wrong-“

“Oh look what we got here?” a gruff voice cuts through the darkness along with a flashlight.

A snicker, dripping malicious, drops upon their ears. There are two shadows advancing. “A couple of boys making trouble in our neighborhood? Do you know where you are?”

“Kids need to learn some respect, dontcha think?”

“Of course. Now listen, you lot. I know you don’t know the rules of this part of town. But if you make a loud fuss someone’s gonna come looking.”

“At least we found something interesting. Look at that. What’s that thing got to cost you?”

They glance down to where the shadow man points. The watch. It is just enough of a distraction to allow the two men to men bear down upon them.

 * * * * *

The pain sears through his abdomen and another gasp escapes his lips. His chest heaves as his body flails, trying to expel the knife lodged in his body, serving to exacerbate the pain. He wishes he could dematerialize, leave this now broken mortal form, but human eyes stare into his and he is trapped by the physical rules of the Hell and Earth. Still he thinks he could not leave even by his own will. Rin’s hands grasp at bloodied shirt and Rei wants them on his face or on his neck, anywhere far from the pain. He wants loving hands to distract, just as loving eyes do.

“Hold on. I know it hurts, but I can’t take it out or you’ll bleed out. I have to get you away from here, before the others wake up.”

_What did you do, Rin?_

“I took them out. It’s gonna be ok. I’m going to pick you up. Take you inside. Call an ambulance. Got that?”

_What didn’t you do, Haru?_

“There are no other angels or demons here to collect souls,” Haru remarks.

_How can he speak nonsense when my mortal form is dying?_

“So they must not be dead.”

Rei realizes too late what Haru means. A flash of metal and Rin’s mouth opens to gasp, but only sickening gurgles come out as the blood from his severed jugular chokes him. Eye contact breaks as his body falls and Rei is able to vacate his incapacitated body. The second knife is dropped. Rei hears the men retreat. He has no mind for them now. He will see them in Hell later.

“He’s dying.”

“Shut up. You could have done something and you didn’t. Aren't angels supposed to save people? I'm going to do it. I know what to do.”

Rei kneels and digs his hands into the dead boy’s chest, grasps and pulls.The body remains in its pool of blood, but the quivering soul-form is easily freed from its mortal confines. It looks identical to Rin, but softer. Cleaner and free of blood. Serene. Rei pulls the new Rin to him, clutching him to his chest.

“You can’t take him with you.”

Haru stands above their hunched forms and his halo is so radiant it hurts the demon’s eyes.

“Why?!” Rei tries to snarl as he hugs Rin’s body closer, but his voice breaks and falls out a strangled plea, “Why can’t I have him? I did everything. He’s mine!”

“That’s not true.” Haru says. His voice is infuriatingly tranquil and Rei does snarl now, a guttural low angry sound. But the angel bears no fear as he to lowers himself down to face the demon eye to eye, placing his own light hand over where Rei clutches at Rin’s heart.

“He died for love, trying to save you. He died in love. I worked very hard to help him understand that he loves you. Now let go. I have to take him.”

Cold shock washes over him. Reality. And truth. Rei releases his grip on Rin’s spirit and Haru takes his place effortlessly. Familiar wings unfurl, further supporting the boy now in Haru’s arms. Rei feels his spirit ache and with dread he recognizes that infernal, insidious pull. Darkness begins to fall upon him and he strains to maintain his vision, open a sight that grows less and less under his control. Rin and Haru’s forms grow blurrier, until Rei can’t see where one body ends and another begins. Two bodies, one form encased in Heavenly light. The dark closes in and Rei is leaving Earth. He knows he will now return to Hell. The mission is over.

_No no no no not like this I can’t leave them no no_

_no_

_My angel, help me!_

_No!_

 * * * * *

He is lying on a bed.

_Rei!_  
 _Rei!_  
 _Rei!_

He jerks up, frantically searching for the source of the voices, but the room is empty. The bed sheets are light lavender, but otherwise all the room is completely white. The sun streams in open windows; Rei catches a glimpse of azure sky. He sinks back down into the soft mattress and covers his eyes. A hallucination perhaps. No good. He needed his wits about him now. Where was he? This was no part of Hell that he knew of.

_Rei!_  
 _Rei!_  
 _Rei!_

Again! The same voices now and he rolls over and hugs his knees to his chest. Some sort of joke? Some sort of torture? To have failed so miserably and still be haunted by the voices of those he loved. Rin and Haru, in heaven, together. Without him. Calling his name.

_Rei!_  
 _Rei!_  
 _Rei!_

“STOP IT!” he screams. The door bangs open and a new face breaks the uniformity of the decor. Golden eyes assess his miserable form.

“What’s the problem new guy? You seem upset. That won’t do here.”

“Who are you?” Rei moans. He wishes the other would leave him be.

“Your superior, newbie! Authority of Heaven, Seiijuro Mikoshiba.”

“H-heaven?”

“Yup, you made it! You're the first ascendance in my district. Pretty impressive how you swung that one: getting him to fall in love with you.”

Rei’s mouth is open in shock, but no sound comes out. The angel laughs at his astonished face, the chortle like a babbling brook.

“Well come on, get up. Don’t need to lay in bed forever. They’re waiting for you. Matsuoka’s still in New Arrivals, but I’m sure we can make an exception for you to see him. Can you believe Nanase’s done nothing but talk about you since he got back? By that I mean the only time anyone’s heard him speak was at your trial. He argued that you were actually helping to spread Love under the guise of Sin. Ingenious. Hope you can bring some of that go-getter attitude up here.”

Rei only heard one thing.

“I get to see to see Rin?” he gulps, “And Haru, too?”

Seijuro grins and pats Rei’s head.

“Aww, well isn’t that cute? I can see you’re in love just by that puppy dog face. So no time to waste! Let’s go kid.”

 * * * * *

Nagisa scrunches the letter up in his fist and throws it against the wall.

“Hey! I worked really hard to get that for you!” Momo yells.

“No, you didn’t,“ Nagisa spits, “all you had to do was send a message to Heaven saying you wanted to talk to your brother.“

“Well yeah, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t still against the rules for him to send a letter from Ryuugazaki under his name. As a small time demon I may be used to rule breaking like that, but brother’s an Authority! That’s a big time job in Heaven. So he’s gotta be extra good.”

“Momo. I really Do. Not. Care.”

The orange haired boy pouts. “Well, fine! If I’m not wanted I get it! Come to dinner when you’re less cranky.”

The door slams as Nagisa’s tense face falls. He runs across the room and retrieves the letter, smoothing out the paper so he can see the elegant flourishes of Rei’s writing. A finger traces over the characters of his name. Dear Nagisa. That opening had been so promising!

Maroon eyes skim past the descriptions of a wonderful city of sparkling spires. He catches on descriptions of new angels wings, or getting used to the brightness of a halo. His stomach churns at descriptions of a humble house and its three occupants. He skips adoration of angelic bodies swimming through water.

_I am very happy. I'm sorry I won’t be able to ever see you in person again, but please write back if you can. I hope you aren’t too lonely._  
 _Yours truly, Rei Ryuugazaki_

The young demon’s hands clench, long fingernails dig into the fragile paper and suddenly he is crying, huge heaving sobs sending fat tears rolling down his round face. He tries to turn his head, but the tears land on the paper with a sharp hissing sound. Deep red stains blossom from where they fall, the paper disintegrating in their wake. And Nagisa is left with nothing.

 * * * * *

Truly,

Heaven is joy,

Hell is pain.


End file.
